smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario- Transformations
Mario's Alternate Forms Mario is a plumber from Brooklyn and is Italian. Throughout his life he has gone through many forms having a range that separates from many others. However, his brother Luigi has the ability to do the same as well. Yoshi is possible but Sonic has only poroved to be able to use the Fire Flower. Shadow is still unknown however. Alternative Forms for Mario in SMBZD: Two World's Fate *'Fire Mario:' One of Mario's earliest transformations and his most common used one. Mario uses the Fire Flower and his clothes become Red and White. He is enabled to use Fireballs in this stage. He can summon several weak ones or one big one that he can power up. That move is known as the Kamehamehoo, a parody of the Kamehameha created by Master Roshi and mastered by Goku. Mario uses this more than any other transformation in the show. After this the Cape Feather would be a close second. *'Cape Mario:' To become Cape Mario, Mario must use the Cape Feather to transform him. In this stage Cape Mario is generally more powerful than Mario standard. Cape Mario can fly and go 10 times faster than regular Mario can. Though not being quite as strong as Fire Mario, Cape Mario is like Kaioken or Super Saiyan even. Cape Mario can fight at tremendous speed going to be even faster than Sonic and Shadow combined. *'Invincible Mario:' This form is used in episode 6 when Mario and Sonic go to duel against Ganondorf. Mario uses this by absorbing the power of the Starman. Invincible Mario is only seen twice in the series and never seen again. In episodes 6 and 13. Invincible Mario is quite stronger than Mario's other forms and him and Sonic uses this as a tag team when stopping Ganondorf. In episode 13, Mario uses this on the Ninjis that Wart sends to demolish Mario and co. *'8-bit Mario:' This form is only seen once when Mario hits the semi-bit block that transforms him. Mario goes back to normal once entering Subcon. *'8-bit Cape Mario:' This is only seen right before Mario and co. enter Subcon. Mario does this and impresses the team. Mario then powers down so they can tell where the Chaos Emerald is. *'Racoon Mario:' This form is when mario touches a Super Leaf. Mario then gets the Racoon tail and ears and is extremely faster and stronger than before (possibly being like an alternative fusion of Fire Mario and Cape Mario). Mario uses this only once in the first Saga but uses this numerous times throught the rest of the series. Mario's main attribute is that he can glide. *'Hammer Bro. Mario:' This is when Mario forms using a Hammer Bro. Mario gets two Hammers and has only used this as resort transformation (meaning Mario rarely uses hthis but uses it if needed). Mario's power is the main attribute and it sky rockets past the other forms have had. Furthermore, Mario's strength quadruples by 20 making him very powerful. *'Super Star Mario:' This is when Mario and the rest of the heroes absorbs the Seven Star Spirits. This form is that resembles the DBZ's, Super Saiyan form. This is evidently Mario's most powerful transformation. Mario uses this form rarely and has only been seen using it once every saga. However in a blooper he is seen using it to duel Luigi, Yoshi, and Shadow while Sonic is on his side. He uses this form to battle Ganondorf along with the other heroes. They find the last Star Sorite in Toad Town. Super Star Mario is possibly an upgraded more powerful version of Cape Mario (just fused witht he Seven Star Spirits). *'Dr. Mario:' This form is used only once in the first saga but is used multiple times as another transformation in the next sagas. Mario uses this to check up on Yoshi. Though Dr. mario has no fighting action yet, it is assumed that he will and when he does fight, he will have abilities that separates this form from other Mario forms. *'Ice Mario:' This form is when Mario uses the Ice Flower to transform into Ice Mario. This is the counterpart of the Fire Mario tranformation. This is equivalen to the Fire Mario form in some areas but is naturally weaker because of more weaknesses. Mario begins to use this against King Wart in Subcon. *'Metal Mario:' Though this is only seen in an intro of the eight episode, Mario is perfectly capable of moving and this would probably be his strongest form giving him unlimited power. Mario has never used this form if you do not count the intro of episode 8. *'Propeller Mario:' Mario and co. uses this during the Omega Egg Fleet Arc when trying to get Princess Peach back and getting the Chaos Emerald. They all needed this however, Shadow did not use this due to the fact that he left the team for a while. However, when Shadow joins again they need the propellers to escape. Mario battles the Omega Doomship along with the other heroes when fighting to get off the ship with Peach and the Chaos Emerald. *'Penguin Mario:' This form is only used once in the third saga as Mario and co. needed this to escape Cold Stone Mountain before it errupted with Avalanches. The heroes would slied on their bellies as Mario was still on the Mountain and made it blow up. Then Mario slid down and battle the giant snowman to get the Dragon Balls. *'Mario Finale:' This is seen countless times when Mario is either in Fire Mario, Invincible Mario, or Super Star Mario. This is Mario's strongest attack and is strong enough to take down his whole team or blow up an entire island with enough power. He uses this on Ganondorf but has failed all but two. He uses this on many others as well. Mario's last time using this was on Bowser. *Note: When Mario is either poisoned, attacked a lot or hurt by massive damage, he powers down. Trivia *Mario has used more forms than any other person in the show